Flowlines or trunk lines are often implemented to transport fluids between locations. Fluids transported through a flowline or trunk line can be non-homogenous, for example, a mixture of two or more fluids or multi-phase fluids, for example, a mixture of a fluid in the gas. In hydrocarbon implementations, the flowlines or trunk lines can be implemented to transport hydrocarbons between locations. In such implementations, the hydrocarbon can be mixed with water, which can cause corrosion, slugging, back pressure, combinations of them, or other issues in the flow lines or trunk lines.